Wishing Upon A Shooting Star
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: We all wish upon a star, but do our wishes ever come true? Inori ponders this thought, as she sees one such star crashing down to the Earth.


"The Void, an abysmal place, so empty yet so chaotic. This is where I was born. To live as an immortal monster, to spread the effects of the virus. But, now I must awaken to a world that is shaken..."

The survivors trapped inside loop 7 hear something loud coming, and they all rush outside to see it. What they see is a large comet with trails of crystallized light crashing down into the center of the ward. "Go warn Shu." Yahiro says, as he looks at the far off impact sight. The underclassman runs off to warn their leader of the unknown object.

Shu, was going over the void ranking list with Hare and Inori before he was interrupted by the student. "What is it?" "There has been comet of some sort that has landed in our ward." Shu doesn't comment for a minute, thinking of all the possibilities even the one fact that it may be an attack from GHQ. "Inori, scout the perimeter for me. Do not engage, although, try collect evidence on what this may be." Shu tells her before going back to the list with Hare.

Inori walks out the room, as her thoughts of her and Shu disappear slowly. As ever since the incident with GHQ attacking, and Hare being injured Shu has ignored her and cared for the girl more. To say she was jealous in the beginning was an understatement, but she let the two be happy together as she didn't deserve to be loved.

The thoughts carried her all the the way to the crater. Inori looks around the desolated area destroyed by the comet, as crystal shards could be seen around it. The curiosity getting the better of her, as she slides down to check the comet up close.

Inside the comet, however, Apollyon could feel his power growing and a presence approaching him, a female to be exact. She holds a strong void inside of her, and a large array of emotions. Inori touches the crystal enjoying the warmth it gave, and the rainbow colors that it let off are simply beautiful to her. Maybe, this what it is like to be loved.

The comet started to move and shake causing the surrounding crystal to levitate in the air, as they release energy into the comet. A figure begins to form, as the crystals continued to give energy to the man before finally melding inside of him and the comet.

"Who are you?" He simply says, as his cold, prismatic eyes stare at the girl in front of him.

The stare awakens feelings, desires, that make her crush for Shu seem childish...but is taken back when she sees the guy looking at her. "I'm Inori." She replies, as she observes the unknown man.

She takes in the man's features, snowy-white hair that is accompanied by color changing eyes, pale skin that almost appeared to be dead, and a tall stature that overtook Shu's height.

"Who are you?" Trying to maintain a good amount of unfaltering confidence against the man. Apollyon does not say anything for a moment, the winter breezes blow by the two.

"I am Apollyon..."

"Inori!" Shu calls out as he look for her. "Where are you?" The boy noticed that she has been gone for longer than what he would have expected, but the care of Hare took his priority. Now here he is, searching for his cru-friend that he may have sent to her death.

"Who is that?" Apollyon questions Inori, as he stretches out his body and moves closer to her forming a small dagger.

"It's a crush of my own." She thinks to herself. "It's a friend of my mine, Apollyon. They sent me here to investigate this crater."

"They sent you here by yourself to investigate something potentially life-threatening?" His soft voice felt as if she were being held down by a thousand knives, and one small slip up would be her life. This excited her. The danger; the rush; the tone he held just for her. "It is truly wonderful." She thinks to herself, as the man moves closer to her.

"The value of humans never cease to surprise me." He cups her chin softly, laying claim to her lips as he assimilates all of her knowledge, experiences, and feelings. The kiss deepens, as Inori melts into the kiss wanting more from the man she hardly knows.

The electricity between his frozen lips and her warm ones brings her, an euphoric heaven. One, in which, the pains and sorrows she face every night are nothing more than a horrid illusion. A nightmare, which is being replace by his kiss.

Shu finally arrives to the crater with Yahiro, and what he sees shocks him. Inori kissing a guy, seemingly with so much passion. The heartbreak he feels causes him to get angry. He knows he has been ignoring Inori because of Hare's revival, but to see her with this guy, no thing, pissed him off to no end.

Yahiro places his hand on Shu's shoulder to calm down the fuming king. "Relax. We should not pick a fight with this person or thing just yet."

Shu clenches his fist before sighing in anger. "I suppose you are right. We should go down there now, or do we come up with a plan of action right here, on the spot?"

"Let's wait it out Shu. We have no idea what we are dealing with at the moment." Yahiro reasons to his friend.

Apollyon breaks the kiss, signaling that he has finish assimilating the information from Inori. A woman that he has all the pieces for now, nonetheless is still is a mystery to him.

Inori blushes in afterglow from the first kiss that she has ever received. "Why did you kiss me?"

Before she could receive an answer, however, Apollyon throws the crystal dagger between Shu and Yahiro making Inori turn around.

She notices the pain stricken face he has and the clench fist. "Shu...I can explain."

"Come Inori and stranger, this is not the place to discuss such matters. We will go to our base, and continue this." Yahiro says before walking off to their bass hidden inside the quarantine sector.

The group walks in silence, as nothing can be heard but the silence of city and ticking of a fading sun. Inori looks at Shu then Apollyon , but gives no attempt of speaking.

The visage of their base appears, as the guardians in the front stand guard with their voids. "Master Shu, you are back." The bulky guard says holding his void in a militaristic fashion.

"Yes. I am back, so open the path for us and our guest." His says the last word with hints of venom in his tone. Not being one to question their leader, the two guards open the path allowing access for the group.

"Their voids are drawn out as weapons. I wonder how that occurred." Apollyon inquires to himself noting how the two appear to respect this Shu figure.

They enter the makeshift throne room with Shu sitting on the throne and Yahiro standing beside him. "Who are you." Shu demands in restrained anger, glaring at the unknown figure.

Apollyon simply stares at the boy. "If you do not answer me, I will kill you..." Inori examines her crush wondering why has he changed so much. The guy did not do anything wrong for Shu to take his anger out to the extent of murder.

The man stares uninterestedly at the king and servant duo deciding to answer his simple question. "I am, who I am. A monster? A god? A star..? I am Apollyon, nothing more, nothing less."

Yahiro takes the lead in the interrogation. "Where did you come from? What are your intentions? Why did you kiss Inori?"

"The stars, to clean the Earth, assimilation of knowledge and for reasons that you do not need to know of." Apollyon answers.

Deciding that he has enough of interrogating, Yahiro whispers a message into Shu's ears about the unknown stranger.

"You can't stay here...Apollyon. Your void is powerful, but you're too much of an unknown variable to stay with us. Hereby, exiling you from our base. The student guards will show you the way out." Yahiro proclaims to Apollyon.

"You can not do that Yahiro, Shu. He has done nothing wro-"

"This is the king's decree." Yahiro interjects Inori cutting her off from anymore resentments that she may have. Inori looks at Shu, " I will leave with him then."

Yahiro, Apollyon can you give us a moment to talk in private. The two men nod deciding to exit the room in a expeditiously fashion.

Once they exit the room, Yahiro looks at Apollyon with an inquisitive stare. " What are you truly? You aren't a regular human, if I can even call you that."

"I am a piece of the Void, and I cleanse worlds just like this." Apollyon explains truthfully."

"Why are you so infatuated with Inori?" Yahiro asks wanting to know the full scope of this thing's intentions.

"If you must know, I have a connection to her to say the least. Whether this is because of her, or the emotions that I took my answer is still the same regardless." Apollyon walks down the hallway observing the many students and their connections to the void.

"I believe it's my turn to ask a few questions. Why are all the people so...afraid?"

Yahiro looks continues to walk feeling all the students stare at him and the strange guest accompanying him. We are in a war-time era and we are in a quarantine area, in which we categorically separate the students base on their voids prowess and usefulness. Hence students like our friend, Sota, are lower rank than someone like Inori on the scale.

"Do you believe they should be done talking now?" Apollyon questions as he comes to a halt. Yahiro listens and considers the question at hand. "They should be done, so let's make our way back."

When the door clicks softly signaling the two are alone, Shu stands up and walks down to Inori.

"Inori... I thought you loved me. Why him? What is so good about him that you love him more than me." The low voice of Shu rings softly, as his head hangs low.

"Shu, you don't love me and we both know that. When you almost lost Hare, you saw me as a replacement. The feelings that you have for her are more real than anything we will ever share. I had a crush on...but it died everyday you pushed me aside to be with Hare. I would cry myself to sleep every night, and wish upon a star wondering why I wasn't good enough for you, King Shu. Then, one night I wished for a better man. A man that would only love me for me, not as a sexual toy that fits your interest. But, someone that can see deeper than that. Someone that will protect me and hold me when I'm scared; someone that will tell me it's okay to cry; someone that I can spend the rest of my days with. I'm sorry Shu, but you're not that person for me... Go and be with your true love, Hare..." Small amounts of tears escape Inori's eyes, as she breakdowns in front of Shu for the first and last time.

"I love you and Hare, and I want to be with both of you. Give me that chance to make the both of you happy. You will not regret it, Inori." Shu pleads to her, as he gets on his knees hoping that she will listen to his pleads.

Inori wipes her teary-eyed face, then looks down at the pleading Shu. "I am sorry Shu, but I do not do harems. The moment he kissed me it felt like I was in heaven, that all my troubles disappeared for that short moment. That's why I can not be with you. I am in love with someone else. It's too late anyway, so enjoy your life with Hare..." She turns away and begins her voyage out of the room.

Before she could leave, however, she felt Shu's hand grab her. "You are not going anywhere. If I can not have you, then neither will he." Shu pushes her down, placing his hand over her mouth. "I will make you mine."

She screams, but they're muffled by his hand. "I have been desiring you for a very long time." His hands caressing her pale skin, as he thinks about all the things he will do to her. Inori looks at him with tears, as he touches her in her sacred areas.

Shu looks at her before smacking her in the face leaving a red bruise. "Shut up, or I will make this even worse for you. No one is coming back to save you, as planned. Now enjoy the pain you have caused me." He rips her thin shirt she has on revealing her bare , pale breast and perky nipples.

Shu smiles maliciously, " And here I thought you wouldn't be so turned on by the fact you're about to be raped by your former crush."

Inori screams louder hoping that Apollyon returns, she then bites Shu hands. Giving her a bit of leeway, as she gets up and tries to run away. Before she could get away, Shu snatches her hair and punches her in face dropping her to the ground. "You little bitch. You are going to pay for that." Shu spreads her legs tearing her panties off and throwing them across the room. "Now where were we."

The duo walks in a circle rounding closer to the throne room.

AAAHHHHHHHHHHH—

A scream is heard before it's muffled, along with several bumps in the room. "GHQ operative?" Yahiro thinks. They rush inside the room and see the site before them a half naked, bruised Inori with an angry Shu on top of her.

All according to plan Shu." Yahiro claps. "Have you taken her virginity yet?"

"She is being surprisingly difficult, so not yet." Shu says as he uses his fist to knock Inori unconscious before standing up as he glares at Apollyon.

"You ruined our master plan. You almost took Inori away from us, but yet here she is knocked out on the floor like the little bitch she is. Nonetheless, it's time for you die."

Shu pull out Inori's void forcefully pointing the sword at Apollyon. "I have no reason to fight you, nor kill you if you hand over the girl. However, if you decline the recovering girl will die in a matter of seconds as I make her void strangle her to death."

The eyes of Yahiro and Shu widen as they the recovering figure is Hare. Fine. "You can have the little bitch", as Shu kicks Inori over to Apollyon. "Now leave, and don't come back."

Apollyon stares apathetically at Shu before picking up the bruised Inori carrying her in his arms as he goes to retrieve her panties. "If you ever touch Inori again... I will kill everyone here." Apollyon walks out of the throne room carrying her, as they disappear from the building blending into the Tokyo Night.


End file.
